Too many O'connells
by Serena Wronski
Summary: A twist on the Mummy Returns. The plot becomes a little more interesting and...well hormonal as a sixteen year old girl is thrown into the mix. Pg-13 for some mild language later on. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Just Another Day at the Manor

Author's Notes: Hi there! This is just a tid bit of my story that I'm putting out here to see if anyone's interested. I'm not very sure about it, but oh well. I thought I'd throw at a line and try the waters over in Mummy Land. You know, see if I get a few bites. And if you're interested and end up just loving me to pieces, (highly unlikely) hop on over to my other fics. I could use some help with them. I've hit kind of a wall on every one I start. Oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this shindiggins of a party and reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I got nothin'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The O'Connell home was quiet and Evelyn liked it that way. At least, she didn't mind the quiet ever so often. Just now, she happened to be curled up in a comfortable armchair, engrossed in Utopia, one of her favorite books. A sharp ringing pulled Evelyn from the world of paradise, as she turned to page 97. The phone. She rested the book in her lap and turned to pick up the telephone off of the table next to her. "Hello?" Evelyn pressed the hearing piece to her ear.  
  
There was a moment before anyone answered, but a soft tone finally spoke. "Hello," it said quietly. The voice sounded like a distressed young girl, and she paused briefly before speaking again, "Is- is Rick O'Connell there?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'll go get him. Just a minute please." Evelyn set the phone down and stood, letting her book fall to the floor. "Rick," she called, jogging up the manor's steps and into Alex's room.  
  
Rick and Alex had sprawled out on the floor with Alex's new chess set. They were apparently arguing about a move Rick had made in the game. "Dad, it's the Knight. He can only move in an 'L' shape," Alex moved the little black horse around in "L" motions.  
  
"Rick," Evelyn interrupted as her husband reached out to snatch the knight from Alex. "There's a young girl on the phone who needs to speak with you."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes. "Jonathon." He sighed. His first instinct when random women called was to blame Jonathon. These calls had happened no less than 6 times in the past two weeks. Evelyn's brother had made a habit of posing as the rich and handsome, Rick O'Connell.  
  
"No, dear, I don't know that it was my brother's doing this time," Evelyn said as they headed back to the living room. "She sounded quite too young for Jon. And very upset at that."  
  
Rick's brow furrowed and he hopped down the last few stairs, walking rather quickly to the phone. "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
Rick hesitated a moment. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger its source. Then it hit him like a punch to the eye. "Andi!" He fell into the chair, flashing a quick smiled at his concerned wife. His serious demeanor, however, showed as he spoke "What did he do this time?"  
  
"It's bad, Uncle Rick. Dad's in big trouble this time." Andi swallowed hard.  
  
"Andi, tell me what's going on. What did Joey do? Where is he?"  
  
The girl laughed scornfully, "He was involved with the wrong people. And...I don't know what happened, but he's gone. I think they killed him, Rick."  
  
Rick's brother had always been the worst influence on him when they were in the orphanage. He married the woman he impregnated and the same woman left him after the baby was born. That was sixteen years ago. Now, the baby was on the phone... 16 years old and in a panic. "Where are you?" Rick asked, keeping as calm as humanly possible.  
  
Another pause. "At the Bus station on Rue Street."  
  
"Alone?" Rick snapped. "What are you thinking? Its 11:30 at night and- never mind. I'll be there in 15 minutes." He murmured a quick bye and slammed the phone down.  
  
Evelyn eased carefully onto the arm of the chair and gently touched her husband's shoulder. "Rick, what's going on?"  
  
Rick's heart had quickened and he sprung up. "My brother is dead." He stared blankly at the floor.  
  
"Oh Rick," Evelyn's hand flew to her mouth, "I'm so- wait. You have a brother?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" The pair of eyes staring back at Rick was not laughing. "Right. Evie, I had a brother. That was his 16-year-old daughter, Andi. She's in London. I think I'll go pick her up." He hurried to the door and noticed that sheets of rain were pouring from the sky. Instinctively, Rick pulled on his scarf and fedora, and opened the door.  
  
Evelyn grabbed him by his collar and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. She was confused, but something was obviously up. "I think- She's not- Oh-" Rick smiled as Evie fumbled with her disobeying tongue. He bolted toward the car and Evelyn called out the only thing she could force her lips to form.  
  
"Wear your seatbelt!" 


	2. The Reunion

Author's Notes: Yay! Reviews! They validate my existence. So please, make me feel valid. I'm really enjoying writing this... that's because I don't have writer's block yet. It'll come. It always does. That's when I'll really need you guys' help. Church was cancelled today because of this ice storm that's going on in my homeland of the big Kansas. Ca-razy as this whole day is, it gives me a chance to write...unless the power goes out! Oh crap! I'll save every line!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I control nothing, not even the fait of the lights in my house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My review responses are a bit lengthy. So, if you don't want to read it, scroll down to the next set of ~*~*~ things.  
  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
nefertirioc- It actually is not named after Too Many Murphy's. But that's quite cool your cousin writes those. Do you get any perks out of that? Hehe, I'm just joking. All the information for Evelyn will come together in later chapters, don't worry I have a few methods behind the madness. I could just see Rick getting so into the action and in a rush that he barely briefs Evie before she even knows something is going on. It was funny in my head. Thanks a ton for your review! Keep reading and validating my existence.  
  
Nakhti- The Jonathon bit was fun to write. Don't worry, there'll be more about him where that came from! It's all locked up here- (points to head). I'm glad you like my writing style and I'm even happier that you like the fic enough not to let me get away with being lazy. Which I am very lazy. I thought it was stretching it when I wrote, the airport, but I vowed not to fix it up until someone else commented on it. And you caught me. Thanks for the input. I'll be revising chapter one. Please continue to keep in my place and on my toes!  
  
Toni isis- Hi! Thank you very much. I'm very glad you are enjoying the fic! The part about Jonathon seems to be a unanimous favorite around here. I really like your words of praise. They make me do a happy dance and also encourage me to write more often. Please continue to read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The icy rain cut at Rick's face like knives as ventured into the bleak night. "Wear your seatbelt!" Evelyn's shouts were nearly drowned out by the rain, but Rick smiled at the sentiment. Maybe he should have taken more time to explain about Joey, but they'd have a good, long talk later. She understood. In some weird and twisted way, Evelyn always understood her husband's emotions. He smiled at the thought of Evie, but the grin contorted into a grimace as the rain shot at Rick's teeth.  
  
His car wasn't far from the front door, but the short run was painful. It was quite a relief especially for Rick's freezing face, to finally be in shelter and out of the weather. He started the car with one hand and buckling his seatbelt with the other. Rick peeled away from the circular driveway, remembering that his niece was in this weather.  
  
Rick had promised to be at Rue Street in 15 minutes, but he made the drive in five. The Bus 'Station' was a mere bench with a thin plastic covering as a roof. At first glance, the bench seemed empty. Rick pulled to the side of the road, not quite in a panic, but getting close to it. He scrambled out of the car. "Andi!" He called.  
  
A curled up figure in the corner of the bench stirred. "Uncle Rick?" She hopped up and ran toward him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Let's just go!" Andi followed Rick to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Shivering, she maneuvered her hands to the inside or her sweatshirt sleeves.  
  
"Here." Rick tossed his leather jacket to her. He started to drive again. "Tell me everything."  
  
Andi sighed. "Everything is a lot, but fine. I hardly ever saw dad. He was a drunk, as you know, so I had to get a job to support us both. That's when I stopped writing to you and calling. I couldn't even spare the money for stamps or telephone calls. We moved out of the house and into a two- room apartment in New York. Dad didn't care what happened to me, and to be truthful, the feeling was mutual. However, being 14, I couldn't very well get a house and all the stuff all on my own."  
  
"You should have called, we would have helped you." Rick interjected, angry. Not angry with Andi, but with himself for never realizing something was wrong. Rick and Andi had been corresponding without Joey's knowledge since she was seven. One day, a few years back, the letters stopped. Rick tried their home phone, but the operator told him that line was gone.  
  
"Well the point is I didn't." She continued, "So there's nothing we can do about it now. Plus, dad would have never stopped until he found me, and, if he knew you were wealthy; he would have made life a living hell for all your family. Anyway, I worked in the diner next to our house and was a nanny for some kids down the street. I'm still not even sure what happened, but about two weeks ago, everything got even more messed up. Apparently, dad had been taking loans from an... Illegitimate source. Thing is, he never paid the loans back. I had been watching the kids over a weekend and when I came home at the end of the weekend, the loan sharks were there, yelling things at my dad. I didn't catch it all, but I knew it was bad. I had a bag with me that I'd used at the kids house, and their parents' had just paid me for the month, so I turned and ran. As I was running down the stairs, I heard a gunshot, and everything was quiet.  
  
"I snuck onto the first barge I could find that was headed for England. Since I got over here, I took bus after bus to get to London. And now I'm here."  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with Rick's regretful questions. The 'what ifs' and 'should haves' were beginning to drive Andi insane. She, however, was simply grateful to be with someone who cared enough about her to even ask those questions.  
  
"Uh, Rick?" Andi peered out the window skeptically as they drove into the circular drive of the O'Connell manor. "Why are we at a museum? Is your house behind it or something?"  
  
He laughed. "Heh, well, this is our house." Andi gaped at him in disbelief. "Welcome to our...humble abode?" The gape continued. "Let's go inside. I'll introduce you to Evie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evelyn tapped her fingers impatiently on the kitchen table. She had been trying to get back into her book, distract herself from all the confusion tonight had to offer. It was impossible. She slammed Utopia down, and began pacing the foyer. "This is ridiculous!" Evelyn muttered. Just as she was heading back to the kitchen to make a sandwich, the door opened. Evelyn turned on her heal and rushed back to the foyer. Rick was setting aside a knap sack and hanging up his scarf and hat as a teenage girl, presumably Andi hung awkwardly back in the doorway. Her damp hair fell limply to her shoulders and the pale pigment of her face nearly matched her shivering teeth. "Oh good Lord! Come in. You must be freezing. Let's get that wet jacket off." Evelyn shut the door behind Andi, took Rick's leather coat and tossed it on top of the coat rack. "Rick, go heat up some water. We'll get you some hot tea, and I'll go get a towel and some dry clothes to change into." She led Andi into the living room and sat her down.  
  
Andi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. All this had been extremely overwhelming. It was amazing to be able to sit and rest in a peaceful atmosphere, let alone in a real house. And this definitely was a house. She looked the room over. It may as well have been a museum. Artifacts of all different kind and age were everywhere. A huge shelf of about half a dozen swords was by the wall to her left. Masks were settled for decoration here and there and different vases and bowls and such found there way onto shelves and mantles. Andi went to the sword shelf and reached to grasp the hilt of one. "Andi?" She jumped and whirled around to see Rick. "Come get some tea." He stared at her and cocked his head to one side with a smile. "I haven't see you in...11 years," He said as they both sat down. "I didn't really get a loon at you since it was so dark, but, you're...well, grown up."  
  
"Did you think I was going to stay five forever?" Andi sipped the hot tea warily.  
  
Rick stared at her a second and laughed. "I guess I did. You should really meet Alex. Hon," Rick said to Evie as she sat down next to Andi. Andi Hadn't even noticed her enter. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"It's eleven thirty, dear. You'll have to meet him tomorrow, he's asleep."  
  
"Oh no I'm not!" Alex called from the top of the stairs. Andi turned to see the young blond boy sliding down the banister. He ran foreword and hopped over the back of the sofa. Alex extended his hand to Andi, "Alexander Jonathon O'Connell at your service."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, ok, I know this is all filler stuff but we'll get to more exciting and adventurous times, just hang with me. I don't know why, but this one was hard to write. Probably because its so boring, hehe. Well, enjoy anyway and please review! I do need to have a reason for living, you know. ; ) 


End file.
